


Feeling Lost

by seamechaniclover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamechaniclover/pseuds/seamechaniclover
Summary: What happens to Bellamy when Clarke leaves him with the guilt of pulling the lever in Mount Weather? Does he ever recover and forgive Clarke?Okay I suck at summaries and tags so hopefully the story is a lot better.





	Feeling Lost

_3 weeks Post Mount Weather_

 

It was a cold and clear night in Arkadia. Bellamy couldn't sleep, all he could think about were the seconds before he pulled the lever along with Clarke. Innocent children..all the people that helped them escape Mount Weather perished because they were left with no other choice. "I'm a murderer", kept replaying in his head. He wished Clarke would bear the pain with him, he knew he couldn't get through this alone. He tried to think about the good things in his life as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kane had a few words to say to him. "Bellamy I think it would be best for everyone if you'd leave". Bellamy was taken aback by this. "Why?"he said. "We had a vote..majority of our people think you shouldn't have killed the people of Mount Weather regardless whether or not we would have gotten our people back."Kane replied. "You should be blaming the commander for this, she made a deal with the Mountain Men to GET HER PEOPLE BACK NOT OURS!" he yelled. "This is not up for debate, Bellamy you need to be out before nightfall"

He stormed back to his room, grabbed his things and didn't say goodbye to everyone except Octavia. He hoped Lincoln would look out for her and protect her because he was all she had.

 

_2 Hours Later_

Bellamy was lost in thought as he was walking in the woods. He had no where to go. He had no clue where Clarke was or if she is even alive. It had gotten dark while he was was walking. He thought to himself maybe he should have seeked out for shelter earlier. 

He heard a twig snap from behind him. He took his gun out from his holster and pointed it in that direction, and said "Who's there"..no reply

He turned around and broke into a fast walk, until he heard another twig snap.

"Alright if you're gonna kill me you might as well do it now"he says

Coming out from the shadows of the trees was someone he thought he wouldn't see again

"Echo?"he says, as everything goes black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions please comment!:)This is the first fanfic I've ever written so if you want me to continue let me know!


End file.
